Drama Queen
by Kagome-Chan123
Summary: Kagome Higurashi is a famous actress and singer. But somethings missing from her life and can a certain hanyou help her? A little bit of Love Hina Inuyasha crossover. InuKag MirSan Please R&R!


Drama Queen

Hey everyone! It's me, Kagome-chan123 back with a new fanfic! As you can see, it's called 'Drama Queen'! I've settled down a bit so I'll try to keep up with this fic and actually finish it. This is a bit of a Love Hina/Inu-yasha crossover. Well, here's the first chapter! It's starting with Kagome's prospective. I really hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in Inu-yasha or Love Hina or Meteor Garden.

Salutations, High school Memories 

A loud buzzing noise filled my head. My eyes shot open.

'What is that noise?' I wondered, annoyed. I looked around my room and spotted the source, which, like always, was my alarm clock. I sighed and lifted the covers of my bed. I turned off the alarm clock and slipped into my fluffy slippers.

I walked down the hall and rubbed my eyes. I didn't get a good night of sleep and now was in a foul mood.

'Be nice Kagome.' I told myself.

"Ayumi? Did you get milk?" I shouted. Ayumi Tsubashi was my butler that worked in my enormous mansion. You really needed a butler if your living in a mansion like this. Not just to cook and clean for you. But to keep you company.

"Yes, Ms. Higurashi. It's in the fridge." She replied, running up the stairs and then bowing in front of me. I looked at her with a weirded-out look.

"Please get my breakfast ready while I go take a bath." I said. She nodded and scribbled something in her notebook. I raised my eyebrow.

'What's with the notebook? She never needs a notebook!' I wondered. But I shook that thought away.

I walked through the hall until I reached the bathroom nearest to my room. People said all my bathrooms were extremely big but I thought it was ok. A maid that I had never seen helped her run the water.

"Will that be scented lavender with vanilla, bubbles or rose petals?" The maid asked. I thought for a second. Yesterday I used bubbles and the day before I used lavender with vanilla, so today I'll try Rose petals.

"Rose petals please." I said. She nodded and sprinkled some rose petals into the huge Jacuzzi tub.

"I will be outside ma'am, if you need me." The maid asked, bowing down low. I nodded and thanked her. I slipped out of my nightgown and lowered into the Jacuzzi tub. It was very big and if you wanted to, you could even swim a few laps in it.

I settled down in the water and let the water help me massage my tense muscles.

'I really don't want to go to work…' I whined. I was a famous and successful actress and singer. But it didn't make life any easier than me. Everyday, my bodyguards have to keep some crazy fan girls from touching me. It was stressful, especially when you know that everywhere you go, someone's taking a picture of you.

"Hmm… Maybe I can call in sick or something…" I suggested to myself.

'But what's the hope. They'll just send some super-good doctor to my house and then he'll report that I'm not sick and I'll be facing those cameras again.' I thought sadly.

I soaped myself and leaned against the bathroom wall for a while. Then I got out and dried myself with a warm, fuzzy towel. Some maids helped me get dressed, though really that wasn't needed.

"Ms. Higurashi, Ms. Kanika helped you select your wardrobe for today." A maid reported. Ms. Kanika was my personal fashion advisor. Everyday, she would plan an outfit for me to wear. And in the beginning that was fine with me, since she had great taste. But now, it was just annoying. But she was still nice enough to let me choose her own clothes when I didn't like what she planned for me.

I smiled at the maid and thanked her. They took out the outfit and showed me it. It was a pink tank top with a special flowery design on it and a pair of black jeans with huge black boots. I shook my head.

'Nah. I don't think I want her to dress me today.' I thought.

"Please send a message to tell Ms. Kanika that I will be dressing myself today." I requested. The maids nodded and did just as they were told. I walked towards my huge walk-in closet.

I took out a pair of blue capris and a nice blue sleeveless shirt. And for shoes, I picked out a pair of blue heels and tied my hair into a nice ponytail with a blue butterfly barrette clipped on.

The maids were smiling and complimenting on my choice, but I knew that they were just lying their head off. I put some make-up on and grabbed my purse. Then, I headed down the marble stairs and walked to the breakfast table.

"Ms. Higurashi! Here's what we made for you today. A plate of sausages with bacon and pancakes covered with maple syrup. And for the beverage, we've got you a cup of freshly squeezed orange juice. And finally, we've got a apple for your snack." Ayumi reported, jotting yet another note down.

"Thank you, Ayumi. Now you may have the rest of the day off as a treat. I think I won't be coming home tonight." I stated. She nodded solemnly but I knew she was happy inside. I was sick of them treating me like some spoiled brat. I wish some of the people out there didn't see me as one. I sighed and picked at my food. After that was over with, I walked out the door but was blocked by my chauffer.

"Ms. Higurashi. Would you like to ride in your limo?" He asked politely.

"Umm…do you remember the covertible I got from the movie contract last week? Well please bring it out. I'm taking that to work." I said, smirking.

The chauffer was speechless but did as he was told. He took the shiny convertible out and I climbed into it. I started the engine and drove off.

Work wasn't very far from my mansion. It was just a few minutes away by car. So I reached it in no time. In fact, I don't even know why I needed a car. I reached the area and parked my convertible. Then I walked into the huge red building.

"Kagome!" A familiar voice called. I turned around and spotted my good friend who was also another actress in the movie I was filming.

"Sango? Is that you?" I sputtered. She was wearing a kimono with a boomerang hanging from her shoulder, which I guessed, was made out of light plastic.

"Yeah it's me. Weird huh? This costume is so whack." Sango exclaimed. I nodded in agreement and shock.

We both walked to the studio, comparing mornings and laughing about times in the older movie we filmed together called, "Meteor Garden".

Once we reached the studio, my agent, Keitaro Urashima walked towards me with excited eyes. I could guess that he was going to tell me about how much this movie was worth.

"Kagome! You wouldn't believe it! If this movie goes prefect, forget broadway! Think global fame for you!" He said, smiling.

"Global? Keitaro! I'm already tired enough! You wouldn't mind giving me some slack, would you?" I pleaded. Sango giggled as Keitaro frowned.

"Just wait Higurashi. You'll see what I mean and you'll finally turn up." Keitaro snapped. Then, he walked away.

"Kagome! You just went against your agent!" Sango said in between giggles. I smiled at her and was about to say something else when the director screamed aloud, "Okay! Get your costumes on people! We're on in five!"

"Catch you later, Kagome! I'm going to practice more of my lines." Sango said. I waved and shook my head at her. I had already learned my lines last night and studied them to the fullest detail and emotion. Emotion. That was what I was famous for.

I walked to my dressing room and several people met up with me.

"Ms. Higurashi! There you are! I was worrying we wouldn't make it in time. Please put this on!" A lady whom I guessed was the famous Kaolla, who was famous for her wacky costumes. She showed me a green schoolgirl costume, which brought back my high school memories.

Flashback:

"Bye Kagome! I'm leaving!" One of my friends said.

"Bye!" I said, waving. I tidied up my desk and placed my school books in alphabetical order. That's right. I was a neat freak.

I put my backpack on my shoulders and left the classroom.

"Hey pretty face!" A voice said. I turned around only to meet some tall bastard facing me.

"I'm talking to you! And when I talk to you, you answer, got it? Now how bout we make-out in the Janitor's room?" He asked, grabbing me by the hair.

"Ah!" I screamed. I tackled him on the ground but that just made him even angrier.

"Why you little bitch!" He yelled. He ran after me and grabbed my hair and pushed me onto the ground.

"Your going to pay, you wench." He snickered. He started to beat me ferociously.

"Help!" I screamed. I tried to block him but failed.

"Leave her alone!" A voice boomed.

The boy looked around and saw a silver-haired boy.

"What do you want?" The boy asked, holding a fist. The silver-haired boy growled and held his fist and crushed it.

"Ah!" The boy screamed. He held his bleeding hand and ran away.

The silver-haired boy turned to face me. His eyes softened but his voice was still rough.

"You know, you should be more careful!" He said to me. I nodded, dumbly not finding anything else to say. He started to walk away.

"Hey… Umm… What's your name?" I asked. He stopped.

"My name is none of your concern." He said. Then he disappeared down the halls.

"Thank you… I'll never forget you!" I shouted after him, as tears formed in my eyes.

Flashback end.

"Kagome?!" Kaolla's voice filled my head.

"Huh?" I asked, snapping out of my daydream.

"Just put this costume on! We don't have much time left!" Kaolla ordered. I nodded and slipped into my costume. She also gave me a bow and arrows which I held in my hand.

I hurried to the studio and met Sango and some other actors. We chattered away until we heard the director's voice echo in our heads.

"Hello you people! Welcome to the studio of 'A Feudal Fairytale'. I hope you all had a good night of sleep because you'll need it. Now, let's begin shall we." The director said. He began to explain further details of the movie. But Kagome didn't catch a word because something else caught her eyes. Her eyes had landed on a silver-haired boy while she scanned the room.

'It can't be! It-It's the guy who saved me!'

Chapter End

Ha! Now I was very proud of that! It was quite long for me. And I hope you guys all liked it. If there are any comments/suggestions/questions, please R&R. Thank you! And I would like to take this chance to wish everyone a Merry Christmas. Bye!

Kagome-Chan123


End file.
